Fire and Ice
by Turtlepower12
Summary: Autumn doesn't know when to quit, does she? She fiddles with her watch one day to find another dimension...filled with ghosts. That's where Danny, Sam, and Tucker come in. They make friends with Autumn and have many adventures, this time with no price to pay like the other 3 times. Or does it? Autumn is fire, and Danny is ice. What does that mean? We may never know. Slow updates.
1. Meeting the gang

**Hi! Welcome to my new story! I got this idea from other Danny Phantom stories I read. I may not update this often, since I have other stories that I'm working on. So, what if my OC went into the world of ghosts? This will start before the incident. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my OC.**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I was at my locker at school, putting my books away to go to my temporary home. It was the end of the day at school. I was alone, I had no friends. Well, it was my first day, but I thought someone would want to be my friend. I guess that I should've known better.

I closed my locker after I put my books away, ready to go home, but I was stopped by a boy standing in front of me. He had a yellow shirt with dark green cargo pants on. He has hiker boots, a red beret, a backpack on him, and has glasses. He looks like he wants to flirt with me. Why does every guy in this school want to flirt with me? I may be pretty to some guys, but I have a boyfriend, and I don't think I'll be single any time soon. He was leaning up against the lockers, like a cool guy. I should get to know people before I judge them. I shouldn't be judging him before knowing him. That's just wrong. I raised my eyebrow in confusion at him, though. He took this as a sign to start talking.

"Hi. I'm Tucker Foley" He introduced.

"Yeah. I've seen you around. I'm Autumn Kratt. Everyone calls me Elsa, though" I introduced.

"Why do they call you that?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"Ask that question again when you see me in a foot of snow barefoot with a T-shirt and a pair of jeans" I smirked.

"Whoa. That's awesome!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Not as much as I've seen you with your PDA" I smiled. I also heard some conversations, and Tucker called it that.

"Thanks. Want to hang out with me and my friends? You look like you could use some friends. We'd be willing to add one more to our group" Tucker asked. I thought about his offer for a minute. I'm supposed to call my family every day after school, but I think they'd be willing to let the delay slide.

"Sure. Why not? I can get to my home later" I smiled.

"Great" Tucker smiled. He began walking to the direction of the front doors. I quickly followed.

"You'll like my friends. They're cool" Tucker said.

"I bet" I smiled. We walked out of the school. I found 2 kids sitting under a tree across from the school. One was a boy, and the other was a girl. The boy was wearing a white T-shirt with a red oval inside, blue pants, and red sneakers. He also had black hair from what I can tell. The girl he was sitting with was wearing a black T-shirt that doesn't cover her stomach all the way with a purple oval inside, a mini-skirt, purple leggings, and black boots. She also had black hair with a ponytail on top. I'm pretty sure they are Tucker's friends. We walked over to them as they stood up at the sight of Tucker and I.

"Guys, this is Autumn" Tucker introduced.

"Everyone calls me Elsa as a nickname" I corrected.

"I'm Sam" Sam smiled.

"I'm Danny. How do like the school so far?" Danny introduced.

"Can't complain. It's much better than being home schooled by my family" I shrugged. I got shocked expressions from all 3 of my new friends.

"...What?" I asked.

"Why don't you like home schooling?" Danny asked.

"Everyday we all have to drop everything because there's an emergency" I sighed.

"We were about to go to my house to play DOOM. Want to come with?" Danny asked. I have no idea what that game is, but I'm willing to learn.

"Yeah. That sounds like fun" I smiled. They started down the road in a direction that I assumed was Danny's house. I stood for a second, just in my own little world. This is nice. I hope this feeling never goes away. I snapped out of my world and ran to catch up with Danny, Tucker, and Sam. Luckily, they weren't that far from me. They stopped after a few feet when they saw that I wasn't with them. When I finally caught up with them, I was panting. Geez, I'm part vampire. I can superspeed without breaking a sweat, but I can't run a block without panting for breath!

"What happened to you?" Sam asked when we began walking again.

"Sorry. I guess I get into my own world sometimes" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you know how to play DOOM?" Danny asked. I'm grateful for the change in subject. I've only been in this dimension for a few days. How could I?

"...No" I mumbled.

"How could you not know about the greatest game in the history of games!?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Tucker, I think you're exaggerating this" I groaned.

"Maybe I am, but how could you not know about it?" he asked.

"I haven't been here for long. I just moved here" I answered. That was the complete truth. I've only been here for three days, and I got a home for myself. My home's not much, but it's enough for me.

"Where'd you move from?" Sam asked curiously. Oh, damn it!

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I smirked.

"Try me" Sam smirked back.

"I'm from a different dimension" I shrugged. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stopped in their tracks and looked at me for a few moments. Then, they began laughing. I knew they wouldn't believe me!

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Danny laughed.

"A...different...dimension! I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" Tucker laughed. Sam only just laughed. I crossed my arms and glared at them before I started walking away from them.

"Hey, Autumn! Wait up!" Danny called after a few seconds. I rolled my eyes and stopped. I might be mean sometimes, but I'm not that mean, unless my vampire side shows. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran up beside me. Danny and Tucker began panting for breath.

"Call me Autumn again, and you'll see another reason why people call me Elsa" I threatened Danny after he and Tucker got their breath back.

"Got it" Danny said. We started walking towards Danny's house again. We were talking about random things, but mostly getting to know each other. It wasn't long until I saw an apartment type building with a big sign that says _Fenton Works_ on it. I also saw a big metal type thing with a bunch of satellites on top of the building. I was in awe when we were heading for the building.

"This is cool" I marveled. We got to the front door. Danny opened it to reveal 3 people on the couch in his living room. I can only assume that that's his family.

"Hi, sweetie. Who's your new friend?" I think his mom asked.

"This is Autumn, Mom" Danny introduced. I gave him a glare.

"Everyone calls her Elsa though" Danny corrected. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, dear. I'm Maddie, Danny's mother. That's my husband, Jack. This is our daughter, Jasmine" Maddie introduced. She had on a blue jumpsuit with black here and there. She had short red hair and purple eyes.

"Mom!" Jasmine yelled. She walked over to me. She had a black long sleeve shirt with blue pants like Danny's. She also had black flats, a blue headband, long red hair, and blue eyes like Danny.

"You can just call me Jazz" Jazz corrected. There are nicknames going all over the place today!

"Alright" I smiled shaking her hand.

"Do you want to hear me blabber on about ghosts!?" Jack exclaimed noticing me. He wears a orange jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, and under his chin. He has blue eyes like Jazz and Danny. That was the whole reason I came here actually. The icon for this dimension on my watch had a ghost boy on it.

 _Flashback to a couple days ago_

I was in my room, messing with my watch. I was looking through them for any interesting places I could go to. I saw one with ninjas. I saw one with wizards and witches. I saw ours. I saw a very interesting icon for a dimension. It was a picture of a boy, but instead of feet, he had this weird misty tail. He wore a jumpsuit of some kind, maybe to protect himself from something. He also looked like he was flying. I walked into the main room, where I found my family.

"I found another dimension that's interesting" I announced.

"Really? What's in it?" Uncle Martin asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like ghosts to me" I shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to go in there, Autumn?" Mom asked.

"Yes. I'm really curious about this dimension. I want to see what it contains" I answered.

"Be careful Elsa" Aunt Koki said.

"I will" I smiled.

"Be sure to take your creaturepod and charger to contact us about it" Dad reminded. I tweaked the creaturepods and the screen so I could call from a different dimension. I didn't want it to end like when I tried to call, but it didn't work. I didn't like that all that much.

"Alright. I'm ready to explore another dimension" I sighed.

"Take care of yourself, okay Elsa?" Uncle Martin asked giving me a hug.

"Okay. I'll be careful, take care of myself, and contact you about this dimension. Anything else I should remember?" I smiled.

"Just that we love you" Mom smiled.

"Have fun" Aunt Koki continued.

"But not too much fun" Dad added.

"Make sure you get enough sleep if ghosts are around" Uncle Jimmy said from his station.

"All right. I'll keep all that in mind" I said as I turned my watch back on and went to the icon of the ghost boy.

"See you later" I waved as I pushed the icon. I glowed hot pink and disappeared from the Tortuga. I reappeared in an alley somewhere. I had no idea where I was.

 _Flashback end_

I was really interested, so I came here. I'm still really interested. I haven't seen that ghost boy yet, or any ghost for that matter. I wonder where they are.

"Elsa! Earth to Elsa!" I snapped out of it when I saw Danny snap his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Ready to learn how to play DOOM?" Tucker asked. I looked around to find myself in a completely different room. I assume its Danny's.

"I'm ready" I smiled.

* * *

 **Done. I'll get to the accident next chapter. That will have a time skip. See you later. Review?**


	2. The accident

**Hello. Second chapter coming up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I still remember meeting Danny, Tucker, and Sam like it was yesterday. A month has passed by for us, and now they know why my nickname is Elsa, and they call me that now. We have gotten closer as friends. There are some days where I can't hang out with them. I have to see my other friends in the other dimensions at some point! I've also been trying to help Danny's parents with their ghost portal, but they won't let me. I know a lot about mechanical stuff! I can help! Well, anyways, we were in Danny's living room, just talking about random stuff. Jazz was in her room, no doubt reading about psychology again. She should just get a job as a therapist, I swear.

"Why are you so interested in ghosts?" Sam asked for the millionth time.

"I told you already. I'm curious. I love the supernatural and everything about it" I answered calmly. I AM supernatural! Why wouldn't I be curious to find out more? I was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged somewhere. I gave a yelp of surprise, and I heard three others. We were all dragged into the lab and sat in chairs.

"Don't do that, please" I said dusting myself off.

"You'll be glad I dragged you here. The Fenton ghost portal is finally finished!" Jack exclaimed proudly. Now I am glad he dragged me down here. I smiled.

"We also finished making this for you. Since you wanted to help us so much and are interested in ghosts, you need protection" Maddie said. She came over and handed me a hazmat suit like the one they made for Danny, but my colors were black, the main color, and hot pink, the gloves, boots, and the place above the zipper.

"Thank you" I said taking it.

"Let's plug her in, Maddie!" Jack yelled. Maddie went and put two plugs together. I looked at the ghost portal expectantly, but all it gave out was a spark.

"This can't be right. The calculations were all correct this time, I'm sure of it" Maddie said in confusion. I was confused now. This time? When was the first time?

"It didn't work because ghosts don't exist" Jack said sadly. I feel bad for them. You know, if I helped, then it would've worked.

"Come on, Jack. I'll make you some fudge" Maddie soothed. They went back upstairs to make fudge.

"I feel bad for them" I said looking at where they left.

"You know, this is cool. I've always wanted to see what was on the other side" Sam said going up to the portal.

"I have too, but the portal doesn't work" Tucker pointed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" I said determinedly. I started to put on my new suit.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked me. He was actually trying to stop me. I will always beat him in the strength category.

"You saw how sad they were when it didn't work. I'm going to help by going in there and finding out what the problem is" I argued.

"What about your parents?" Danny asked. He's got a point there.

"Relax, Danny. I'll be in, find the problem quickly, and get out before anything bad happens" I shrugged. Nothing's changing my mind about this decision. I started going into the ghost portal.

"Why don't you go with her, Danny?" Sam asked.

"What?" Danny and I asked at the same time.

"You have your own suit. You can help her find the problem twice as fast. Plus, don't you want to see what's on the other side of this portal?" Sam asked. Actually, she's right. With both of us, finding the problem will go twice as fast instead of just me alone.

"I guess. Yeah, I'll go in too" Danny said. He put on his suit and followed me inside.

"You know, it's kind of cool in here. Your parents did an awesome job with this" I marveled while looking for a problem.

"Yeah. I guess so" Danny smiled. He then tripped and fell, which caused me to fall. I managed to catch myself on the wall. I gave a sigh of relief, but I heard beeping. I pulled my hand away from the wall to find an on/off switch. Are you kidding me!? Why would they put an on/off switch _in_ the ghost portal!? I didn't have much to think on it because I saw the portal light up in green lights then switched to red. Danny and I tried to get out, but the pain already started. It felt like a thousand knives were cutting into my skin. I couldn't get them to stop. I don't think I ever want to work with electricity again. I was screaming for the pain to stop, and I was very aware of Danny screaming too. Is this what death feels like for some people? I feel like passing out or dying, whichever comes first. After what felt like eternity to me, Danny and I stumbled out of the portal. I walked a few feet before falling to the floor. I weakly pulled my head up to find that my vision was blurry, but I saw someone that looked like Danny stumble to the middle of the room before passing out. I saw a ring of light on his torso after, but I think that's my imagination starting to run wild on me. I saw someone running to me and saying stuff, but I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't keep my eyes open forever. I'm too exhausted to keep myself conscious. I think...I can...make...do...with...some...sleep.

* * *

"How is she, Danny?" I heard someone ask.

"She's still out of it. If she dies, I don't know what I'll do" I heard Danny answer.

"She has a pulse right? She's breathing right? There's nothing to worry about" I heard the first person argue. I could pinpoint them as Sam and Danny's voices now. Last time I saw Danny, he just passed out. I wonder how long I was out?

"Yeah, but for how long? It's been a week, Sam. If she's okay, then she would've woken up by now" Danny argued back. Wait, a week!? I've been out for that long!? Geez, my parents are going to kill me for not contacting them for that long. I tried to open my eyes, but I failed miserably. I tried to make my body move. Any part of my body, I just want it to move to tell them that I'm fine.

"Danny. Her hand twitched. She's waking up!" Sam exclaimed. That works. I kept trying to open my eyes, a least a little bit. I managed to split them open halfway, thank goodness.

"Sup guys?" I asked.

"Elsa! You're okay!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What happened? I remember passing out after the ghost portal turning on" I groaned trying to sit up. Sam looked ready to push me back down, but I didn't give them any signs of pain. I healed while I was passed out.

"Well, after you and Danny passed out, everyone was worried about you both. We checked you up. When we found out you were okay, we wanted to take you home, but we didn't know where that was, so you were left on the couch to heal and get better" Sam summed.

"How are you feeling, Elsa?" Danny asked me. Truthfully, I felt fine, but I can't let them know that.

"I sort of feel like I got electrocuted, but a million times worse" I groaned. Well, I forced it, but it looks like they bought it.

"Do you...feel any different than you normally do?" he asked.

"...Yeah. I feel a hot place in the pit of my stomach. That's not supposed to be there" I said truthfully. I normally feel cold. Why is there a hot spot there?

"I knew something happened" I heard Danny mumble.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Nothing, but we need to talk later" Danny said. Does this have anything to do with the ghost portal?

"You could say that, but it's more of the effects it had" Danny answered. Is he a fucking mind reader!?

"No, but I just knew what you were thinking that it was" Danny answered again. I'm going to go insane if this keeps going on. I want to get up, fully. I don't like being confined in one place for a long time. I started to get up and stand.

"Elsa, maybe you shouldn't strain your legs to hold your weight right now. You need to heal more" Sam said concerned.

"While I appreciate your concern, Sam, I think that I've healed enough. See? My legs are fine after a week" I argued. Sam looked ready to argue more, but didn't get a chance to as Danny began pulling me to his room.

"I guess I'll call Tucker" Sam sighed. As she pulled out her phone to call Tucker, Danny was pulling me by my hand to his room. He let me go as we got to his room, and he closed the door.

"Geez Danny, you have a strong grip" I said rubbing my wrist. I didn't think that he had such a strong grip for someone his size.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you before something bad happened" Danny apologized.

"What are you talking about?" I asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll tell you that when Tucker and Sam get here. They can help explain" Danny answered. Just as he said that, I heard a knock on the door. Danny opened it a crack to see who it was.

"Get in here, guys. Quick" Danny ushered. Tucker and Sam came in the door, and Danny closed it again before locking it. That was quick.

"Okay. Now explain. What's going on?" I demanded.

"Well, you know how you and Danny went inside the ghost portal and turned it on, right?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. And?" I answered.

"We did more than just turn it on" Danny said. I looked over at him, and my eyes widened massively. He was...falling...through the floor!

"Uh...Danny? You're...falling through the floor?" I pointed out, but also asked in confusion. Tucker and Sam helped to pull Danny from the floor.

"We...got ghost powers too. I was just intangible" Danny explained.

"So, basically we died, but still alive?" I asked. Well, I'm part vampire, so I guess I'm 3/4 dead now.

"...I guess you could say that" Danny said. Is it just me...or are they get taller? Am I getting shorter? Come on, I hate being shorter than people! Danny, Sam, and Tucker grabbed my arms and pulled me up. I looked down, and I saw my legs were transparent. My eyes widened even more than before, if they could. I'm dead. My parents are going to kill me when they hear about this, even worse, Danny's parents! They're ghost hunters! I'm a ghost, well, part ghost, but it doesn't make a fucking difference! They'll tear me apart, molecule by molecule.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. We just need to hide this from everyone" Danny tried to comfort.

"And how will we do that!?" I exclaimed. My tone just changed from calm to confused to horror to frantic! I'm going to pass out if this keeps up. I don't want to be seen right now. I don't want to die! Well, I technically did, but I don't want to for real! I'm too young to die for real!

"Look, Elsa. Can you be visible again? We just need to control our powers enough to not be noticed by anybody, and we can possibly train with them if a ghost attacks the town" Danny planned. I was invisible? I didn't want to be, but I guess my vampire side doesn't listen to me. I tried to make myself be seen again. I didn't want to be invisible forever.

"You have more control over that power than me. How did you do that?" Danny asked.

"Sometimes powers stem from your emotions, being invisible stems from humiliation or embarrassment. You don't want to be seen, therefore, you become invisible" I smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you okay enough to go to school tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"Thursday" Tucker answered. Damn it! That'll mean a weekend full of homework! I didn't want that!

"We can help you with your make-up work if you want" Sam offered. I guess my facial expression gave that away.

"Thanks, Sam" I smiled. I'll keep that in mind, but I'm a smart kid. I think I'll be able to get them done before Monday when school starts again.

"Why don't we tell everyone I'm okay now?" I asked changing the subject of ghost powers and school. I hope I can get these ghost powers under control soon.

"Good idea. Come on" Danny said. He unlocked his door and opened it for us to get out. I hope they weren't too worried.

* * *

 **Done. How'd you like Elsa getting powers like Danny?**

 **Elsa: Isn't it bad enough I'm part vampire?**

 **Turtle: Oh, relax.**

 **See you later. Review?**


	3. Chaging the menu

**Hello. Happy late Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

Me, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting in chairs in the lab with Jack standing above us. It's been a month since the accident. I have better control over my powers, but Danny barely does. He's getting better though.

"So, Danny, you and your little friends want to hunt ghosts" Jack said proudly to Danny.

"Uh...a-actually, Dad, want to be an astronaut" Danny corrected.

"Wow. I guess for you it's go big or go home" I joked.

"I'd rather go big" Danny answered.

"Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones" Sam denied.

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal" Tucker said.

"I actually think ghost hunting sounds fun. And dangerous. I'm all in!" I smiled.

"Well, there are a few things you need to learn" Jack smiled proudly to me. He turned around and started looking for items to explain what they were and what they did. A familiar warm feeling was in my throat. I opened my mouth to release my black ghost sense. I looked over to Danny to find his light blue ghost sense going off too. The portal opened and 2 octopus ghosts flew out. They grabbed Sam and Tucker around their mouths to keep them from screaming.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared, and so will you. Whether you want to be or not" Jack continued to talk as if the ghosts weren't even here. Well, no wonder how he's never seen a ghost. He doesn't pay attention to his surroundings. Me and Danny transformed into our ghost halves to put the ghosts back and save our friends. While Danny's ghost half was his inverted hazmat suit, with black being the primary color, mine was different. My primary color was hot pink. My eyes were demon black, while Danny's were toxic green. We both had pure white hair though, but mine was in a ponytail, my regular almost black hair in front of my face pulled back. Danny took on one ghost, while I took on the other. I started with saving Tucker from the ghost first before anything. I grabbed Tucker by his feet, and turned him intangible. I flew down and put him in his chair. I quickly flew back up to deal with the ghost. I punched and kicked it multiple times, while also dodging the ghost tentacles. After it had it's beating, it flew to the ghost portal and met up with its friend. They flew into the ghost portal, and it closed. I looked at Danny for a split second before quickly going back to our chairs.

"And that, that is the Fenton portal. It releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it too or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that works too. Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Jack finished. I saw Sam and Tucker shaking, and Danny was behind Tucker's chair, panting for breath.

"I guess I'm the only one that can talk right now" I grumbled.

"I want to learn more about hunting ghosts, or about ghosts in general" I said louder to Jack.

"Well, then, come with me. I can teach you everything you need to know to fight ghosts" Jack said. He lead me across the lab where all these different kinds of weapons were lying everywhere on the table.

* * *

"I think that I've had enough ghost talk for a while" I groaned. We were in school now.

"With my parents, I wouldn't be surprised" Danny said. We began walking up stairs.

"I think I should tell them" Danny said to all three of us.

"Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who I am!?" Sam yelled that last part. I'm pretty sure that she's talking about her own parents. They don't accept her for who she is. That's what I'm afraid of.

"Sam, I'm talking about my powers. My problems" Danny corrected.

"Oh, right. Me...too" Sam said.

"It's been a month since the accident, and I still have barely any control. If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here!" Danny complained. Danny began to go intangible again and fall through the floor.

"Kind of like what you're doing now?" I asked. Danny looked down and gasped at the scene. Me, Tucker, and Sam pulled Danny up and let him back down when his legs were solid again.

"Darn it! How can you have better control than me!?" he asked me.

"I guess that week I was out, my body became used to it. Plus, I've been practicing all the time" I shrugged.

"Don't your parents catch you?" Sam asked.

"They're always out, so I have as much time as I need too" I lied. I always have to lie to my friends, and I don't like lying, _ever_ , but sometimes, I have to do it.

"If my Dad can invent something that accidentally made us half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal?" Danny complained again. Just after he said that, he turned intangible and walked through a snack machine. I ran up to him and stopped him from walking any further on the other side. He also became solid again, so he wouldn't go through me.

"Danny, our powers make us unique. Unique is good. Everyone's unique in their own way" I comforted.

"That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian" Sam said proudly.

"Which means what?" Tucker asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it" Danny quickly explained.

"Who cares about that stuff? Danny, Elsa, two words. Meat. Connoisseur" Tucker said. He started to sniff Danny. Uh...weird much?

"Last night, you had sloppy joes" Tucker said.

"Impressive" Danny smiled slightly.

"That's cool" I marveled at that.

"Meat heightens the senses. And my all-meat streak is 14 years strong" Tucker said.

"That's actually pretty cool" I said still in awe.

"And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down" Sam said popping Tucker's bubble.

"Wait. What did you do?" Tucker asked getting mad.

"Come on Tucker, it can't be that bad. Change is good once in a while, remember?" I asked trying to get him to calm down. I don't like when my friends are mad.

"I'm calm. Let's see just how bad it is at lunch" Tucker said as he and Sam walked away, both in different directions. I looked at Danny.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Danny" I sighed.

"Maybe it'll be like you said. Maybe it won't be that bad" Danny shrugged walking to class. I guess I should go too, or I'll be late. I sighed and hurried to my first class.

* * *

 **Done. I can't believe I typed up these three chapters in one night. See you later. Review?**


	4. Lunch Lady

**Hello. Read the AN at the bottom! It's important! Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"I stand corrected. This is bad" Danny said as we saw what the lunch room was like when we walked in. We were now getting our food. The lunch lady put something on Danny's tray from next to me.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Danny asked kind of disgusted.

"Okay, I know I've been all over the world, but I've never seen that before" I said. I'm definitely not eating that for what's good for me. I don't care if I haven't eaten today. I don't even care if I haven't ate since last week! I'm not eating that!

"What've you done!?" Tucker yelled dramatically.

"No need to be so dramatic, Tucker" I rolled my eyes.

"Tucker, it's time for a change" Sam smiled holding up of those grass bun things. We walked to our table and sat down. Danny picked some of that stuff with his spoon. It looks like what cows eat. COWS! I'm not a cow!

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Danny asked. Sam was about to respond, but didn't as Mr. Lancer walked up.

"Ah, Ms. Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria" Mr. Lancer said. Tucker began sniffing around for possible meat. Geez, that's weird. How is it that me and Danny have ghost powers, while I can transform into any animal, fight in any style, and part vampire, and he's the weird kid? I'm weirder than him, if anything.

"Meat. Near" Tucker said. He was sweating and began sniffing Mr. Lancer. Rude, much?

"No, no. The rumors the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue" Mr. Lancer denied. He then put a toothpick in his mouth. Why would you do that!? That has meat written all over it!

"Thanks again" Mr. Lancer repeated before walking away.

"Yeah. Thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam" Tucker grumbled.

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter" Sam corrected.

"It's garbage" Tucker and Danny said at the same time.

"Well, what do you think about it, Elsa?" Sam turned to ask. Danny and Tucker turned to me too, looking at me expectantly for an answer. I can't say the wrong thing here, or it'll just make everything ten times worse.

"I gotta admit, it's nice to have a change once in a while, but I think this might just be a little too much" I said. Sam didn't get a chance to respond when me and Danny's ghost senses went off. There must be a ghost near.

"Uh, guys. We've got a problem" I warned. Danny was suddenly hit in the back of the head with this stuff.

"FENTON!" Dash yelled.

"Make that two problems" Danny corrected.

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three. Mud. Pies. With mud. From the ground. All because of your girlfriend" Dash angrily said.

"She's not my girlfriend!/I'm not his girlfriend!" Danny and Sam denied at the same time. I've been here long enough that everyone thinks that Danny and Sam were together. I was confused at first. I smiled knowingly to myself. Just you wait, guys. I bet by the end of high school, that you'll be together. Dash picked up Danny by his shirt.

"These are the best years of my life. After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?" Dash asked. If he actually _paid_ attention in class and _actually tried_ to get good grades, it wouldn't have been so bad for him.

"Actually, it's topsoil" Sam corrected. Her arms were crossed, and she was not amused by any of this.

"Whatever!" Dash said throwing Danny back to the table. Dash walked towards him with the mud pies. I don't like where this is going.

"Eat it. All of it" Dash said. As Danny was about to reluctantly take a bite, I saw his ghost sense go off. I hope no one saw that.

"Uh...uh...GARBAGE FIGHT!" Danny yelled. He picked up the plate of mud and threw it in Dash's face. That was the trigger to get everyone throwing their food across the cafeteria. I quickly ducked under the table to not get caught in the crossfire.

"It's not garbage! It's-!" Sam started to yell out. I pulled her down back under the table. We started making our way to the kitchens. I guess that's where the ghost is.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!" Dash yelled. He then got mud all over himself. He deserved that, so very much.

"Great. I'm still his favorite" Danny groaned. I rolled my eyes as we continued making our way to the kitchen. After who-knows-how-long, we finally made it to the kitchen. Thankfully, we didn't get hit with anything. Danny opened the door and walked inside. Sam, Tucker, and I followed. I saw a old lady floating off the ground with a green aura around her. She was wearing a pink outfit with a white apron, a pink hat, and yellow gloves. She looks like a lunch lady.

"Heh, shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother" Tucker compared. I don't think his grandmother would like to know that she was compared to a ghost.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny asked. I punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Danny asked rubbing his arm.

"You know what that was for" I pointed.

"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah. She did" Tucker pointed his thumb to Sam. I punched his arm and face-palmed. The ghost lady turned from sweet to angry really quick.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?" she asked angrily. Her hair went up in flames. We all gasped and stepped back. I'm surprised that no one heard that out there.

"THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" she yelled. There was suddenly a green vortex like thing above her.

"Get behind us!" Danny ordered. Tucker and Sam jumped behind us.

"Wow. I feel safe" Sam said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled. He turned into his ghost half. He has a battle cry. I don't want anyone to know that I'm 'going ghost', as he calls it, so I just quickly changed into my own ghost self. We went up to the ghost.

"I...command...you to...go away!" Danny pointed at her. I face-palmed. That never works. The lunch lady ghost made the dishes came at us both. Danny and I reacted quickly and turned intangible, so the dishes would go right through us. Unfortunately, that meant that the dishes smashed right into the wall behind us. Guess that means that the school would have to get new dishes. More dishes were flying at Sam and Tucker. Danny's legs changed to the misty tail and he grabbed all the dishes before they hit her. The same goes for me and Tucker. I caught all the dishes before they could hit him. Me and Danny went to the nearest counter that we could find to put these dishes back.

"If this superhero thing doesn't work, we could have exciting careers as a busboy and busgirl" Danny said.

"I'd rather not. I already have two careers, I don't need a third" I denied. I then saw the three ovens starting to come to life.

"I CONTROL LUNCH! LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES! Anybody want cake?" she started to yell. She asked that last part sweetly, as if this wasn't happening. This is just getting weirder and weirder. Tucker and Sam had their mouths opened agape, but they nodded.

"TOO BAD! CHILDREN WHO CHANGE MY MENU DO NOT GET DESERT!" she yelled. She then floated up and through the ceiling. The ovens then came to life. Green fire was in them and on top. It was like they had eyes and a mouth, which was most likely the case. They all threw out their fire at Tucker and Sam. Luckily, they knew to dodge. The ovens were coming at us. Tucker and Sam braced themselves, as if this was the end for them. Well, not on our watch. Me and Danny took them by the arms and turned them intangible before flying through the wall behind us. We then fell into the hallway.

"Hey! It worked!" Danny exclaimed. I guess he didn't think it would. I knew it would because I did it before.

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual!?" Sam asked. I then felt rumbling, and the hallway turned dark. The lights began sparking and shooting electricity until they stopped, meaning that there was no more light. Lockers began flying open and go into the end of the hallway where we were looking towards. The lunch lady ghost was there.

"Steak. Ribeye, porterhouse. Medium rare" Tucker sniffed out. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What was he talking about? I looked at Danny and Sam. They were looking up, so I followed and finally got what Tucker was talking about. A bunch of meat was coming from behind us and going towards the Lunch Lady. What was gross was the meat was sticking to her, as if it was armor now. She got completely covered in meat.

"But where did it come from? Lancer!" Tucker said. He just asked a question and answered it on his own. He turned his head behind us, but got hit in the face with a piece of paper.

"PREPARE TO LEARN WHY MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE FIVE FOOD GROUPS! Cookie?" she pointed to Sam before asking sweetly again. Sam shook her head. She knew better this time.

"AND PERISH!" Lunch Lady yelled raising her hand. Danny and I quickly stood in front of Sam to protect her.

"Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" Danny yelled. I had to resist the urge to face-palm. He's going to do this with every ghost we come across now, isn't he? Danny raised his hand, but I saw sparks as he changed back to human.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to do that" Danny apologized. Lunch Lady made a grab for him, but I quickly blasted her away with my pink ghost ray. I don't know what it's called, but I call it that. Lunch Lady stumbled back a bit, but made a try at Danny again. I blasted another ray at her, but she turned intangible, so my ray went right through her. She successfully grabbed Danny and threw him into Tucker before pieces of paper fell all over them. They're going to get a lot of paper cuts. She made a grab for Sam, and I tried to blast again, but she AGAIN went intangible. She grabbed both me and Sam and went away. I don't know where, I hope I can defeat her somewhere where we won't damage the school.

* * *

Well, I tried to stop her, but I failed for some reason. I don't know how I could. I'm part vampire, ghost, and know every fighting style, so how did I get beaten. Let's see, I trapped in a empty box that's taped shut under a pile of meat, and I can't get out, or she'll hurt Sam. This is just great. Well, at least the box is empty, otherwise I would be dying in here. I have no idea how long it's been. My watch doesn't tell the time, and there's no clock in here. I can't even hear a lot, but I can hear some.

"I'll have you free in no time, Sam" I heard someone say. Is that Tucker!? That also means Danny's here! I can get out of here now! I began pounding on the box in all ways possible to get someone's attention. After who-knows-how-long, but I know that I've been doing this for a minute, I felt a heavy weight being lifted off the box. I think that means the Lunch Lady is calling her meat, and with this much meat-. I shivered. I didn't want to think about that, but it looks like I'll see it. I took a very big risk and turned intangible before flying out and joining Danny.

"How are you doing that?" Danny asked in awe.

"Doing what?" I asked in confusion.

"Flying without going ghost?" Danny answered in a question. I looked down, and indeed that I was flying without my ghost form. My eyes widened as I quickly transformed into my ghost form.

"Wow. Quick transformation" Danny marveled.

"Practice" I shrugged. We were then grabbed by a meat hand.

"Help's on the way, guys!" Tucker yelled. He had a knife and fork in his hands. I would've face-palmed if I could. We were thrown away towards a wall. Danny went through the wall being intangible, but I managed to stop myself. I turned invisible so I could hit the Lunch Lady without being seen. She roared at Tucker and Sam.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run" Sam answered. As they bean running, the Lunch Lady began to follow them, but I kicked her before she could get too far.

"WHAT IS THIS?" she asked. I proceeded to punch her, but I was in one place, so I was grabbed and thrown away. Danny, after he flew out of the wall, and I grabbed Tucker and Sam again. Lunch Lady was gaining on us, but we were faster. We both turned them intangible and flew out of the wall and we were out of the school. I think the Lunch Lady combined with the wall. We flew up into the sky and we also made ourselves solid again. Danny looked exhausted.

"Gee Danny, fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You must be exhausted" Sam said.

"Yeah. You look ready to pass out" I said concerned. Luckily, we aren't that high up to do an real damage.

"What? Of course not! What would...give you that idea?" Danny asked. He then passed out and his tail became legs again. Danny and Sam fell, and me and Tucker flew down to them. As we touched the ground, Danny turned back human.

"We should probably take him home" I suggested.

"Good idea. But, not like that" Sam pointed to me. I looked down. I was still in my ghost form.

"Oh, right. If they saw me, then I would be dead meat" I chuckled as I turned back human. We then proceeded to pick Danny up and take him home.

* * *

 **Done. Wow. This was a long chapter. I usually don't do chapters this long. The important AN is that I need a way to make it up to my boyfriend. 6 people told him that I was kissing another guy. After school, he told me and asked me if it was true. At first I lied, but I didn't want to lie to my boyfriend, so I said it was true. Now he's disappointed in me, and I feel bad, guilty, and shitty about what I did. Can I have some help about what to do now? I really need it. See you later. Review?**


	5. Protests

**Hello. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

We just walked in the front door of Danny's house to find both of his parents in front of us.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What a school day. Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental action whatsoever" Tucker said as we headed up the stairs.

"Don't get up. We know where to go" Sam added. We quickly went into Danny's room and set him in his bed.

"Smooth, guys. Real smooth" I said sarcastically.

"You try to cover for him" Sam pointed.

"Maybe I will next time" I grumbled.

* * *

There was arguing in Danny's room for the next couple hours, so I decided to go outside the room while they fought. I was bored beyond my mind for those hours, but I managed to occupy myself.

"What's going on!?" Danny asked. Well, looks like he's up, and that also means that their fight is also on hold. I walked back in.

"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days" Tucker explained. I punched him on the arm.

"Ow" he pouted.

"Four days!?" Danny yelled sitting up.

"Relax, Danny. Tucker was just messing with you. It's only been a couple hours" I told him.

"This is the second time today your carelessness almost got them both killed!" Sam scolded. Oh, boy. Here we go again.

"Me? I almost got them killed!? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique! You had to take the meat away, and I'm gonna get it back!" Tucker yelled walking away.

"You want to change that menu back!? You're gonna have to go through me to do it!" Sam yelled back. She slammed the door to Danny's room shut. Now, it was just me and Danny.

"I swear, I'm going to go insane from them fighting" I groaned.

"I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow" Danny shrugged.

"Are you sure about that? I mean we both know how they get with something they love. Tucker loves the meat on the menu. He's going to do everything he can to get it back, and Sam will do everything she can to stop him. Do you really believe that it'll be fine tomorrow?" I asked.

"Maybe. Possibly" Danny said optimistically. I admire his optimism. It reminds me of Ally.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm heading home" I waved opening the door and closing it again. I walked out of the house and headed 'home'. Not much of a home if you ask me, and that's why no one knows where I live.

* * *

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse" Danny sighed.

"Told you" I said. There were TWO different protests. One full of meat, and one full of vegetables. I knew it'll be worse!

"WHAT DO WE WANT?" Tucker yelled out in a microphone.

"MEAT!" everyone that was there yelled.

"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?" Tucker yelled again.

"NOW!" everyone yelled back.

"VEGGIES NOW, VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW, VEGGIES FOREVER!" everyone in the other protest yelled. Sam and Tucker both came over to us.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?" Danny asked.

"Meat eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly" Tucker answered.

"Ultra recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster" Sam answered. I guess that's pretty cool, but bad at the same time.

"Is this all really necessary?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked.

"No choice, guys. You're either with me-" Tucker started.

"Or you're against him!" Sam finished. She decided to be the unique one again.

"So who's side are you on!?" Sam and Tucker yelled at us both. Wind began blowing roughly and the sky turned dark.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that we were in a storm" I joked. Well, I tried to. I began hearing laughter and my ghost sense went off on me. I saw Danny's was too. All the meat from Tucker's protest started combining together. Looks like it's the Lunch Lady.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!" she roared as all the meat finished combining into a giant meat monster. Everyone began screaming and running.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me!?" Tucker asked dramatically.

"Guys, need some help" I urged.

"Time to make-up. Now" Danny added. Sam and Tucker got in front of Danny and hugged, though it looks like that they both didn't like it that much. After the flash of light and Danny changed, they got in front of me so that I could change and help Danny. My change was only for a split second and then I flew up to help Danny. We dodged the punches Lunch Lady gave us. Danny went and kicked her in the back of the head while went low and kicked in the gut. She fell to the ground.

"He really is getting better" I heard Tucker compliment. Danny was punched by the meat monster.

"I sure hope he can take a punch" Sam quickly said. I quickly began punching the meat monster as hard as I could, which was really hard. I punched the monster in the head, gut, back, and legs multiple times. Danny came within view out of the corner of my eye. He was coming in fast. I think he'll break apart the meat monster and leave the Lunch Lady. I got out of the way while he came in for the kill. After a few seconds, Danny collided with the meat monster and meat went every which way. Meat was going everywhere. He also left a huge crater where the meat monster was standing. I went over and helped Danny up. He took my outstretched hand gratefully and I pulled him up and out of the crater.

"Oh, dear. What a mess. Are you okay?" Lunch Lady asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I think so" Danny answered.

"TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!" she yelled. Ten piles of meat came from the crater and surrounded us. They then transformed into mini meat monsters. Danny and I looked at each other. We knew what we were thinking. _You take half and I take half_. Danny charged at half while the other half charged at me. I blasted at them with my pink ghost ray. Five shots. Five direct hits. Five points for me. Danny just finished with his half. By the way of his pose, I'd say he used his leg and cut them in half. The mini monsters reformed.

"Wasn't expecting that" Danny said. Then a ring of light flashed. He turned back human.

"Or that" he added. The monsters grabbed him and flew away with him. I wanted to save him, but I have my own monsters to deal with. I blasted my pink ray at them again, but this time, I did it more than once, so I would know if they're gone for good. Evidently, they still came back and attacked me again. Do they ever get tired of coming back? I punched them away this time, maybe if I fight my way, that they'll stay gone. They came back again. This time, I grabbed one by the leg and swung it into the others. Hopefully, they'll be gone now. I saw Danny in his ghost form with what I recognized as the Fenton Thermos. But, I thought that didn't work. How is Danny going to get it to work?

"NO! SOUP'S NOT ON TODAY'S MENU!" Lunch Lady yelled.

"I'm changing the menu. Permanently" Danny replied. He took the cap off and then he glowed a light blue color. A ray of blue light shot out of the thermos and captured the Lunch Lady within its grasp. It looked like it was a net.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lunch Lady screamed. After she was sucked in the thermos, Danny was in his human form. He capped the thermos shut. I hid behind a tree and transformed myself back to human. I ran out and followed Danny to help Sam and Tucker.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam asked.

"My parent's have their moments" Danny smiled. I then heard beeping.

" _Ghosts directly ahead. You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghosts directly ahead_ " a machine said. That machine is funny, but rude. My brain finally realized what the machine said. Ghosts!? My heart began pounding in my chest and I think I felt blood rushing to my head.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. You just missed them" Danny lied. Oh, thank god.

"We got some runners" Jack yelled. Him and Maddie ran to catch the ghosts. I would've laughed if I wanted to. What the hell? I'll laugh at this when I get 'home'.

"Great. Back to square one" Jazz grumbled walking away. I didn't even know that she was there!

"So, you're not going to tell them?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Nah. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" Danny started. Mr. Lancer was right behind him.

"In a world of trouble" Mr. Lancer finished. That wasn't what Danny was going to say, but that works.

* * *

"Manson! Pick up that T-bone!" Mr. Lancer ordered.

"With my hands?" Sam asked disgusted.

"Foley! Pick up that Turfwhich" Mr. Lancer ordered.

"Oh, so that's what it's called" I said. Sam and Danny glared at me. I raised my hands in surrender, but that was a bad idea as the broom I was holding fell down and hit me in a really bad place. Well, at least it wasn't that hard.

"With my hands?" Tucker asked disgusted. Why didn't we get gloves for this? This is disgusting. Mr. Lancer walked away. I was sweeping with Danny to clean up everything. Danny passed the dumpster and Dash was laughing at him. Since I was on the side of the dumpster, I decided to give Dash a surprise. I let Danny get out of the 'meat zone' as I put my hand on the side of the dumpster and turned it intangible. When I did that, all the meat we collected fell on top of Dash.

"Kratt! A little help?" Dash said. Well, at least his attitude was better than earlier.

"Sure, Dash. Whatever you say" I smiled. I went over to him and helped him out. I purposely made a slow progress.

* * *

 **Done. Finally done with the first episode. See you later. Review?**


	6. Paulina

**Hello. Enjoy Parental Bonding!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

It was a day until the school dance. I can't wait for this! I usually don't like dances, but I got my boyfriend to come, so I will go to this. I was at school with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Last week, I asked my boyfriend if he wanted to go to the dance with me. Granted, I had to explain myself, but after I explained, he agreed. Tucker sat down at the table, pouting.

"Strike three, Tuck?" Danny smirked.

"Try strike three thousand" Tucker corrected.

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to the dance to know that I'm special. I-" Sam complained. Danny and Tucker were staring of into space.

"What?" I asked.

"Pauliiiiiiina" they answered. I looked at where they were looking and saw a girl with wavy black hair, a pink shirt that didn't cover her stomach, blue pants that didn't go all the way down to her feet, and white flats. She has that whole look that says _I'm better than you_. I saw a guy on a bike crash into a tree, and two guys fall into a water fountain. I bet that hurt, but I don't even think that they care because they're staring at her.

"Pauliiiiiina" Danny and Tucker repeated.

"Oh, please. Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen" Sam scoffed. Danny and Tucker felt around in their pockets and pulled out the contents.

"How much change you got?" Danny asked.

"Don't take it literally. Plus, she has that look that says _I'm better than you_ " I added in.

"Just remember. You can't judge a book by its cover" Sam said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Go on, Danny, go to that library and check out that book" Tucker said. Oh, god. This is going to be painful to watch.

"I-I can't. I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls" Danny pouted.

"Oh? And you have no problems talking to us?" I asked.

"Uh..." Danny tried. Sam got up and pulled him out of his seat.

"Skip it. Give your weak-knees some exercise" Sam pushed him towards the tree where Paulina was sitting. Danny leaned up against the tree to act cool, but his hand went intangible. He fell down, but got back up. I have no idea what they're saying, but after a minute, Danny's pants went intangible too and fell down, revealing his boxers. Everyone began laughing at him. Great. Now he's the laughing stock of the school today. Sam went to him and pulled him away after a minute. I can't believe that his powers are still acting up.

* * *

 **Time skippy**

* * *

We were in the mall, and it was Saturday. Tucker was still trying to get a date to the dance. If he still wants one and every single girl said no, I think I might be able to help him out, but it's only a last resort.

"So, your Dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!" Danny answered as his voice rose towards the end. We're going to have to be careful at the dance.

"Let me get this straight. You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?" Tucker asked. Yeah. He just overshadowed his own Dad. Good thing that my family's not here. I wouldn't like to accidentally overshadow them.

"Yeah. Pretty much" Danny answered. Tucker's face lit up.

"Don't you think about it, Tucker. You can get your own date to the dance. Like me and Danny did" I pointed. All three of them looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"When did you get a date to the dance?" Danny asked.

"A week ago. I'm going with my boyfriend" I answered.

"You have a boyfriend?" Tucker asked.

"Yes. Why is everything I say a surprise to you three?" I asked. They all shrugged in response.

"Honestly, guys, I'm glad I'm not going to that stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me" Sam chuckled weakly.

"So, no one's asked you, huh?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina" Sam scoffed.

"If you want a date, I can hook you up. I got connections with people" I offered. Tucker looked at me, ready to ask me if I could get him a date.

"Have you asked _every_ girl?" I asked, putting emphasis on 'every'.

"I swear, I did" Tucker answered.

"I'll see what I can do" I smiled. Everyone around started screaming and running. Danny and my ghost sense went off.

"Ghost time. Can I finish your fries?" Tucker asked Danny. I rolled my eyes as I got under the table and transformed. I flew up and saw that Danny was already there. It was a very big dragon ghost. It was blue with green spikes and horns.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere?" Danny asked. I looked at him. I didn't know that he already fought this ghost. The dragon ghost roared before firing green fire from its mouth. Danny and I dodged the fire.

"Let's try this again. Hi, we're Danny and Autumn Phantom, and you are?" he asked. Huh. Autumn Phantom. I like it. That way no one will know it's me because everyone uses my nickname. The ghost dragon hit Danny away with its tail. He crashed into a hot dog stand. I flew to him and helped him up.

"Testy, got it" he said. I looked back at the ghost to find it shooting more green flames at us. I jumped while still holding on to Danny.

"Sorry, dude. I think you got the wrong weenie" I said. Me and Danny flew to the ghost and punched it away. We flew back down, but I was hit by something. I looked down to find an amulet that was gold and the middle was green. I tried to take it off, but I couldn't for some reason. Please don't tell me it's stuck on my neck. I hid and transformed back to human and met up with Danny, Tucker, and Sam. I also hid the amulet in my shirt. I didn't want to worry anybody and I wanted to find out more about it.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine, but that's the second time I fought that dragon. We need to investigate. How are you guys?" Danny answered.

"Great. If you don't count me still being dateless for the dance. Sasha, no. Denise, no. I've hit every girl in school, except..." Tucker answered. I knew that he hasn't asked every single girl yet. A girl wearing a yellow tank top, orange skirt, orange headband, orange triangle earrings, yellow and orange bracelets, white sneakers, and black wavy hair walked up.

"Valerie" Tucker finished.

"Yeah, hi. Sucker, is it?" she greeted.

"Tucker. Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino" Tucker corrected.

"Which ends with no. Which by the way, is my answer. Unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless" Valerie interrupted. As if on cue, Kwan ran up.

"You'll never guess what happened. Donna said she'll go to the dance with me, so you're dateless" Kwan said to Valerie and walked away.

"You're on" Valerie sighed to Tucker. She then walked away.

"Some may call it the rebound, but I call it a yes. I got a date! Whoo! And the pants are still on" Tucker smirked.

"I knew you didn't ask every girl" I smirked.

"I just about did" Tucker defended.

"Whatever. Sam, do want a date?" I asked.

"No thanks. I'm good. Thanks for the offer though" Sam denied.

"Anytime, Sam" I smiled. I know that she wants to go. I'm her friend after all.

"I'll see you guys at the dance Monday. I have to do stuff tomorrow" I waved beginning to walk away.

"What kind of stuff?" Danny asked. I swear, they ask me that all the time. I ignored them and continued on my way. I need to find Sam a date to the dance.

* * *

 **Done. See you later. Review?**


	7. Dance

**Hello. Some new characters are coming in, but they're not mine. Enjoy the dance part of the episode!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

Well, the night of the dance is here. I managed to get Sam a date. She said that she would go with him. Yes! I was now in Danny's room waiting for them to finish getting ready. Sam was here too, but she already finished and was finding information on that amulet. I haven't told anyone about it yet. Good thing I can hide the amulet under my dress. It was a black sparkly, sleeveless top, and the bottom was a hot pink. It had a bit of a tail in the back and it had a few layers, and it was ruffle-ly. I was helping Lloyd and Kai finish getting ready.

"Why do we have to wear these stupid suits, again?" Kai asked.

"I told you a million times already, Kai. It's for a school dance that we're all going to" I answered.

"But, you don't go to school" Kai argued. I was going to slap him soon!

"I think I should've went with Zane" I sighed.

"Tie straight. Shirt tucked in. Unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case. What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam?" Danny asked. I wanted to listen to this, so I stopped helping Lloyd and Kai and started to listen in.

"Alright, geez. Here" Sam sighed opening up what she found.

"That's it" Danny said. He clicked on something that would give us more info. He started reading.

"'Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional distress or anger'. That's the amulet I gave to Paulina. It must've accidentally fallen into my backpack. Wait, you mean, I'm going on a date with a dragon?" Danny asked. No, Danny. Lloyd's going on a date with a dragon. A dragon! It's basically my three month trip all over again!

"Uh, excuse me for a minute" I fake smiled and ran out of the room. When I was outside and no one was in the hallway, I cautiously took out the amulet. I can't believe this amulet is that powerful. Well, then again, I have a watch that can travel through dimensions, so this shouldn't surprise me all that much.

"Snow?" Lloyd asked. I quickly hid the amulet under my dress. I turned to find Lloyd.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You looked a little pale" Lloyd asked concerned. I walked up to him.

"I get that you're concerned for me, but there's nothing wrong. Nothing to worry about" I smiled. I hate lying to my boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Now, let's go to that dance" I smiled. We walked downstairs and out of the house to wait for the others.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want to go to that dance if you're not" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, I'm fine. I assure you that I'm fine" I assured as they came out a minute later.

"Alright. I'll believe you on this" Lloyd _finally_ agreed.

"Thank you" I sighed.

"Let's go to the dance, or we'll be late" Sam said excitedly pulling Kai with her. That's why I chose Kai for this.

"I knew you wanted to go" I smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Elsa" Sam smiled. I raised my hands up in surrender.

"I got to go pick up Paulina, and try to get that amulet back. See you guys at the dance!" Danny said flying away. If only I told him he did more than get that amulet back.

* * *

We were at the dance now. Me and Lloyd were dancing the night away, like we should've done in the first place.

"I don't get it. Paulina doesn't have the amulet anymore" I heard Danny say.

"Did she say what happened to it?" Tucker asked.

"She said that she lost it, but I get the feeling something else happened" Danny answered. I felt my face pale again.

"Snow, are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm fine, Lloyd" I answered.

"You don't look fine. You look like you've seen Cole" Lloyd said. He put a ghost joke in there. Nice, Lloyd.

"If you really want to know what's bothering me. Follow me outside" I sighed giving in. I walked outside to the football field. It was empty. Good. I turned around and saw that Lloyd followed me here. Guess that means that he wants to know.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" I asked.

"Yes. What's been going on!?" Lloyd demanded from me.

"Well...the thing is...the amulet that we researched about before we came, it's been stuck around my neck for a day now. I can't get it off. It's basically my three month trip with you all over again. I'm afraid if I get angry...that I might hurt someone...that I might hurt my friends...that I might hurt you" I explained sadly, taking out the amulet.

"You won't hurt anyone, Snow. Not on my watch" Lloyd assured.

"Thanks, Lloyd" I smiled. I gave him a kiss. It lasted for a couple seconds.

"Now, let's go back to that dance" Lloyd smiled. We made our way back into the dance. When we made our way into the doors, I stopped.

"You go on ahead, Lloyd. I need to use the bathroom" I excused. I quickly went for the bathroom before Lloyd could argue with me.

"I need to get this off somehow" I muttered to myself after I used the bathroom. I was looking at the amulet in the mirror. And that's where Paulina came in.

"You? What are you doing with MY amulet!?" she demanded.

"Trust me, Paulina, I want this thing off as much as you want it off me, but somehow it fell on me and it's stuck" I explained.

"Then get it unstuck! I want my amulet back!" she yelled. She came towards me and before I could argue, she started yanking the amulet.

"I'm pretty sure that it'll break that way" I advised.

"Who cares? I just want my amulet!" and she continued yanking. I swear, I'm going to lose it!

"Sam's right. You are shallow. You don't care about anything other than yourself" I growled.

"I'm not shallow! You're just a loser with loser friends, a lame date, and I wonder why you even come to this school" Paulina shot back at me. My vision went black and white. All I could feel...was hate!

* * *

"Elsa? Are you okay?" I heard Danny ask. Wait, Danny!? How'd he get here? All I remember was being in the bathroom...Paulina came in...and everything was a blur after that.

"Did I have fun at the dance?" I asked putting a hand to my head.

"Well, let's just say you had a roaring time" Danny answered. I groaned at the joke and rolled my eyes. He helped me up to my feet.

"Let's get back to the dance" Danny suggested.

"Good idea, Danny" I smiled. We started making our way back.

"So, how'd you have the amulet on you?" Danny asked.

"Well, you remember the fight in the mall?" I asked.

Danny nodded.

"After the fight, the amulet fell on me around my neck and got stuck there" I said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Danny asked.

"I didn't want to worry anyone. Not with the dance that was coming up" I answered.

"You'll always worry someone. You worried your boyfriend quite a bit" Danny said.

"Oh, man" I face-palmed. We finished walking into the school and we were noticed by a few people.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm fine. Honestly, and truthfully" I smiled. We walked to where the others were, in the middle of the room.

"Dude, sorry your date didn't pan out. Where is Paulina anyway?" Tucker asked.

"Who cares? At least the DJ is still playing" I said.

"I think there's time for one last dance" Sam added to Danny. I had to back Kai away and towards Tucker.

"Sure. I'd love too" Danny smiled.

"Keep an eye on this, will ya?" Danny asked handing the amulet to Tucker. I headed to dance one more time with Lloyd, and Danny and Sam were dancing together.

"They're cute, aren't they?" I whispered to Lloyd.

"Not as much as you are to me" Lloyd answered. I smiled and we kissed.

"Get a room, will ya?" Kai yelled out to us. I put my head on Lloyd's shoulder, and stuck my tongue out at Kai. He's just jealous. Plus, I won't get to see him for who-knows-how-long.

"I wish this could last forever" Lloyd whispered.

"Me too" I said sleepily. I laid my head on Lloyd's shoulder. I...think I...can manage...a...few seconds...with...my eyes...closed.

* * *

 **Done. A little fluff for my OC. I typed up FOUR chapters this time. Just for those who don't know, Snow is a new nickname I made up for Autumn. Only Lloyd uses it. Thought it was appropriate for the boyfriend to have his own nickname to call her. See you later. Review?**


	8. Gorilla

**Hello. Sorry about the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I punched the ghost through the wall of the warehouse. Me and Danny flew after him. We turned intangible and flew through the wall that the ghost went through before turning tangible again. He looks like a factory worker to me.

"Beware! I am the box ghost! I have power over all containers cardboard and square!" Box ghost yelled. This is ridiculous. We need to be studying for that biology test tomorrow. Well, Danny should be. I know way more than high school biology from my Dad. I guess being home schooled wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Okay, can we get this over with? We've got a test to study for" Danny groaned.

"Study? There will be no time to study, when you find yourselves crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of-" Box ghost started. He lifted all the boxes with a green aura around them. He looked at the side of one box.

"Elliot Kravits of Arlington heights Illinois!" he finished. He then threw boxes at us. Danny and I turned intangible with no sweat, which had the items colliding into the wall behind us.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this! Hey, Tucker, let's go!" Danny got fed up with this. This is ridiculous. Tucker and Sam kicked the door down. Sam had the biology book in her hands, while Tucker had the thermos.

"Goodnight, everybody!" Tucker yelled. He opened the cap. I flew to the Box ghost and threw him into the suction of the thermos. The Box ghost yelled as he got sucked in. After he was, Tucker closed it.

"Perimeter secured" he said.

"Perimeter secure? What are you? A Navy seal?" Sam asked. Me and Danny flew down.

"Seals. Uh, aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?" Danny tried. Sam looked in the book.

"Wrong. That's 0 for 21" Sam answered.

"Seals are a widely distributed and diverse clade of carnivorous, fin-footed, semi-aquatic marine mammals. They comprise the extant families, Odobenidae (whose only living member is the walrus), Otariidae (the eared seals: sea lions and fur seals), and Phocidae (the earless seals, or true seals)" I defined. Sam looked in the book.

"Did you memorize the book or something?" Sam asked. Well, guess I got it right.

"My Dad and Uncle must've been rubbing off on me" I smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like they're doing more than just that, if you ask me" Danny said.

"Can we change the topic, please?" I asked. I don't feel comfortable with this topic.

"If you're going to be superhero sidekicks, you're going to have to be a little more focused" Danny said changing the subject.

"You're supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow" Danny pointed to Sam.

"And you're supposed to be helping us catch these ghosts so I have time to study!" Danny said to Tucker.

"If you want to study so bad, Danny, let me catch these ghosts, and you can study all night long" I offered.

"No way, Elsa. I'm not leaving you to catch those ghosts alone. We're a team, and teams stick together" Danny denied.

"Besides, all the ghosts are right here" Tucker added. He was spinning the thermos on his finger.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't do that, Tucker. It might fall and the ghosts could get out" I advised.

"Relax. Everything's fine" Tucker dismissed. The thermos fell to the ground and all the ghosts were loose again.

"Huh, according to my schedule, we should've been done hunting ghosts by now" Tucker said looking at his PDA. Danny, Sam, and I were looking at him annoyed. Actually, I was giving him one of my glares.

"Whoa. Why are your eyes red? Aren't they black in ghost form?" Sam asked. Oh, geez, my vampire side must be showing through.

"What do you mean, Sam?" I asked, calm again. Hopefully, my eyes were back to normal. Sam shook her head slightly.

"I have my eye on you" she whispered. I better be careful now.

* * *

"I got a D!?" Danny yelled.

"Shh, Danny. We're in the library" I scolded lightly. Danny gave me a glare. I raised my hands up in surrender.

"All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time" Danny complained.

"So much for the Fenton's being a family of geniuses" Tucker teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, Danny. If you just left to study and I handled it, you could've gotten a better grade" I reminded.

"There's no way that I was leaving you to deal with all of those ghosts alone. We're a team" Danny argued.

"Danny, keep in mind that I have better control over my powers than you do, I didn't have to study because I was home schooled by my animal loving family, so I know more than you think about science and biology, and I know every fighting style, so I can take care of myself very well" I argued back. I was met with three shocked faces staring back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You know _every fighting style_?" Sam asked. Oh, crap. I think I said too much. That always happens in these situations.

"Yeah. I took a lot of classes and trained a lot between home school and traveling" I lied. I really hope they bought it.

"You need to teach me some moves!" Tucker exclaimed. Yep. He bought it. It seemed like Danny and Sam bought it too, but Sam was looking at me weird with a look that said _I'm watching you_. O...kay then.

"I asked how you could pull your grade up in class, and you can research on this purple back gorilla" I said from the computer. I was doing some research on...something else, and I found the picture of the gorilla, and it reminded me to tell Danny about that.

"A purple back gorilla?" he asked walking up beside me.

"Yep. Extremely rare. Only 2 left, both male. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you're going to prove that he deserves to be set free" Sam answered. She reminds me of my family sometimes.

"I don't have time for extra credit. Or you're agendas" Danny said. I was about to argue my case again, but Danny beat me to it.

"And before you start that again. I am NOT letting you deal with all these ghosts alone" Danny repeated.

"What about when you're too busy with homework or another project or pulling your grade up?" I tried.

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Nope. You need your sleep, getting your homework done on time, and studying enough for tests" I answered.

"Don't you need to do that too?"

"I guess, but I'm mainly a night person anyways. I get my homework done in class. I'll find a way to study for the classes I need to"

"If I say yes for this one time, can we stop arguing about it?"

"Only if you say yes"

"Then yes, you can catch the ghosts on your own for tonight. But, if you can't handle it, call me, okay?" he gave in. I knew what he meant by calling him if I couldn't handle it, but I can. I mean, look what I've been doing for the past year!

"You go get a better grade with that gorilla. I'll handle the ghosts" I said. Danny, Sam, and Tucker left for the zoo. I went intangible and flew through the ceiling.

* * *

It was, like, maybe midnight now. I really wish my watch could tell time. That would be really handy.

I was doing another round around town when my ghost sense went off.

"How could I forget this one?" I asked myself flying down to the zoo, where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still.

I looked around the zoo for what felt like forever, but then I heard a gorilla and crashing. I flew to the noise.

"What's going on?" I asked when I got to the gorilla and Sam.

" _There's a glowing man-like hunter by the tiger_ " Sampson answered.

" _Would you like to be let out to help me beat him up?_ " I asked.

" _If you could, that would be great_ " Sampson replied. I went with Sam to the door of his cage. Sam pushed the button that said _open_ on the metal thing by the door.

Sampson jumped out and sped towards the tiger exhibit. I quickly followed to find Sampson attacking a ghost. Sampson was right. He looked like a hunter, and he had flaming green hair. Sampson was banging on his chest, parts for mechanics flying, and the ghost pushed Sampson off with its feet. I jumped in and kicked him in the face, which sent him stumbling back a few feet.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. You, and the other ghost child, will be my next prize" the ghost, Skulker, smirked.

"No, thank you" I scoffed. Sampson attacked Skulker again. He kicked Skulker around in a ball, and bit his arm. A little shooter came out and squirted Sampson in the eyes with a green substance.

"Hey! Be nice to the animals!" I exclaimed kicking Skulker's feet from under him. He fell while throwing out a glowing blue net. I dodged it as it came down. Sampson caught it and swung Skulker around until he flew through the window of the tower. I picked up Sampson and flew through the window too.

"Oh my gosh! A-!" Sam started. Skulker shot the same green substance over Sam's mouth.

"Nobody does that to my friends!" I yelled as Sampson rammed Skulker into a wall. Sampson pushed him onto the table. Skulker grabbed him and threw him to the window. Before Sampson could fly out, he stopped himself. I flew at Skulker angrily with my fist pulled back to punch him. Skulker turned intangible and flew through the wall. Sampson punched the wall, but didn't stop.

Danny and Tucker woke up screaming, and again when they looked down at themselves, and again when they saw the gorilla. I didn't even know they were asleep.

"Gorilla! Loose!" Tucker yelled.

"I got him! I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled.

Danny then transformed into his ghost self. Sampson ran away from him, most likely not wanting to go back in the cage. Danny caught up with Sampson and picked him up by the arms. Danny turned them both intangible and flew through the wall.

"Want a lift?" I asked Sam and Tucker after Danny left.

"Sure" Tucker agreed. I picked up both Sam and Tucker by their arms and went the same way Danny did. I flew down to him as he closed Sampson's cage door. I then let go of their arms.

"Danny, I meant to tell you. There was a gh-" Sam started.

"I wonder who let the gorilla go. Sam?" Danny accused.

"Yeah. Wait til we tell everybody at school that you let out a 400 pound gorilla" Tucker smirked. Sam raised an eyebrow and held up a picture. A picture that had me dying of laughter! I laughed so hard, I fell and began to cry! I need to take a picture of that for the wallpaper on my creaturepod!

"Or, we just keep it our little secret?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah. We really have no proof that she did it, you know" Tucker agreed.

"No" Danny agreed as Sam smirked. I managed enough sense to get up, walk over to Sam, and ask her quietly if I could take a picture of it later. It's just too funny! I can't keep a straight face while looking at it!

* * *

 **Oh my god! Finally! Sorry for the wait. I would have got this done sooner, but my phone deleted the last part and I was just lazy to rewrite it at the moment. Then, it was the other stories, and the summertime. Bye my little ghost turtles. Review?**


	9. Genius magazine

**Hello.** **I will try to update this more. I should introduce my friend who will be helping me with this.** **(Hi! Nana here!)** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

The next day, we were walking to Danny's house. Danny looked terrible, hair wise. I mean, it looked terrible. It looked like a rat's nest, to be completely honest.

We walked in the door and saw Danny's parents and sister sitting on the couch, and there was a new woman there. That must be the person from genius magazine that Danny told me about. Jazz also said that she sent a letter to the magazine.

"Danny, look at you. I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research" Maddie said.

"Mom, come on, we're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone" Danny said. Then, there was a moment of awkward silence.

"We'll be in my room" Danny said and he started up the stairs. Sam, Tucker, and I followed.

"Here we go, Danny. Home in time for some well deserved rest" Tucker smiled. Then, his PDA rang.

"If you say anything about school or that gorilla, I will lose it on you" I growled at Tucker. He shut up, cause it was one of those two things.

"Was the zoo excuse the best idea? You said it yourself, Danny." Sam said "You know what? I need a break from this. Elsa, want company home?"

"Uh, no. I'm good, thanks" I answered quickly. No one needs to know where I live. Ever.

"Ok, suit yourself. I hope that my parents don't make me suffer for this." Sam sighed.

"See you tomorrow at school!" And the goth walked out.

Tucker ended his call on the PDA.

"I gotta go. My parents are not happy. Not at all, speak with you tomorrow." And he ran home.

"Good luck!" Danny replied, smirking.

"So, guess it's just you and me now, huh?" Danny said, his hand on the doorknob.

"I guess so" I shrugged, then I heard weird sounds from inside Danny's room.

"Hold up" I stopped Danny, and pushed him away before opening the door myself. It revealed that ghost from last night. As soon as he saw the ghost, Danny transformed. How did we NOT get notified by our ghost senses that he was here!?

"Who are you? Why are you in my room?!" He yelled at Skulker.

"I am Skulker. A collector of things rare and unique, and you, ghost children, are that and more!" the flaming ghost spoke. A ghost monologuing. Why do the bad guys always monologue?

"Oh, for the love of-" I threw my arms behind my back, grabbed the cap off the thermos that I had, and sucked Skulker in it.

"And stay there!" I yelled at it.

"Hey! I was about to beat him to a pulp!" Danny argued.

"Uh huh. Sure you were" I replied sarcastically. No, I think that it was going to be the other way around really.

"I was! You know the rules. We fight, some witty banter in the middle, I kick his butt and the day is saved!" He explained.

"I don't do the witty banter thing. When you fight a ghost without me, feel free to use that, but I'll see you tomorrow" I said, walking downstairs.

"What happened up there? Are you okay?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're fine. I was just testing an invention of mine, that's all" I lied.

"See you tomorrow" I waved, walking 'home'.

As soon as I walked out of Danny's home a familiar tune is heard. It was my creaturepod, signaling that my parents were calling me. Crap! I forgot to speak with my parents this whole time! I'm gonna die the 1 /4 of life that I still have with me.

I ran into the nearest alley I saw and answered the call, trying to act nonchalant.

"Hey, dad, mom, everyone. What's up? How are you this fine day?" I asked. On the other side I could see the Tortuga's main room. Everyone was there. And I could see the mix of emotions in the air. Aunt Koki and Uncle Jimmy were angry… but somewhat amused? How would this be amusing? In anyway? Mom was disappointed, Uncle Martin had a relieved face and Dad… oh he was mad!

"Autumn Rosalina Kratt, why haven't you been giving news?! We were dead worried!" And... he said my middle name. Yep, I'm screwed.

"Mi hija es igual a su padre. Dios mio" Aviva sighed. Used to my dad and uncle often not answering the creaturepods themselves.

"No te olvides, yo también soy como mi madre. Soy tanto mi padre como mi madre" I replied. "Besides, if you want to correct me, you might as well correct them."

"She's got a point" Uncle Martin pointed out, even though not knowing the first part of what I said. Mom glared at him.

My actual phone rang. Someone was calling me.

"Hey, I have to go right now, and take care of some things. I promise to call back" I promised, and hung up. I then answered the phone and put it to my ear, leaving the alley.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes. Is this Autumn?" the person on the other line questioned.

"This is she. What do you need?" I answered.

"This is genius magazine, and we were wondering if you would like to be in our next issue?" the person wondered. Weren't they just doing Maddie at Danny's though?

"I…guess that's okay with me" I shrugged, even though the person couldn't see. Wierd, it can't be because of my parents. They're unknown here. Actually, how did they get my name? I'm also unknown here. I'm only known because of the school.

"Incredible, dear! Now, where would you like to meet?" the mysterious voice replied. I thought on that for a moment.

"Um...how about after school on Monday. I have stuff to do this weekend, so I can't now" I suggested. My weekend consisting of being yelled at by my family, training my ghost part, and visiting the other dimensions I've visited. Yeah, busy weekend. Especially when you know the kind of people in that dimension.

"Perfect! We'll see you then" the voice said, before they hung up. Well, looks like I'll have some company Monday. Wish I didn't have to do it at 'home' though.

* * *

 **Monday(I'm not typing Sunday's events, mainly cause I can't think of what to write. Nana:me neither)**

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I walked up the school steps as the first bell rang.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked, looking around paranoid. He was referring to Skulker.

Apparently, when I was gone all day, Skulker tried to get at Danny again. Sam and Tucker were there, so he had some back up. Skulker trapped Danny and fought him for a while, breaking everything in his room, the ceiling over their kitchen table, and the table itself. Skulker grabbed Tucker's PDA, and it wired itself into Skulker, making him more dangerous. And this is what I came to. My phone had missed calls and texts from all three of them, and Jazz too. We get along, mostly.

"It's only been 38 minutes, Danny. Chill out. Plus, if he was here, we would know" I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he's hunting somebody else now" Tucker guessed.

"Trust me, I know people like this. That's not it. He's just waiting until our guard is down" I said. Danny was going to comment, but couldn't as Sam spoke up.

"How many of those things do you have?" Sam asked, staring at the PDA in Tucker's hand.

"Just two. Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny. The sign of a quality time manager" Tucker responded. Hey, always gotta be prepared for the worst, right? The PDA beeped, saying 'Go to class'.

"C'mon. You're late" Tucker pushed him through the doors.

"You do know that we are all late now, right?" I asked. Sam rolled her eyes at me before we all followed after Danny.

After a few seconds of walking, I heard a voice. I stopped in my tracks, listening.

"Soon, ghost children, soon" the voice said.

* * *

Now, it was after Mr. Lancer's class. I personally like Mr. Lancer. I don't know why no one else does, but I do.

Anyway, we were at Danny's locker, Danny putting in his combination. Students filed out of the hallway, making it empty, except for the four of us.

"Danny, why don't you use your ghost power of intangibility to get your books when no one's looking?" I asked, getting my own books from my locker that was not too far away, using the power that I just suggested. As I pulled my arm back to get my books, my arm got stuck. I struggled to get my arm out.

"That's why" Danny pointed. He opened his locker, and got pelted with green, glowing chains, wrapping around him, tying his arms down next to his stomach.

"Danny!" Sam, Tucker, and I yelled out. Skulker appeared in blue flames. Seriously, how do we not know of his presence?

"I have you now, ghost boy" Skulker smirked, pointing his wrist at Danny, which had a gun or laser.

I heard a familiar ring of a PDA. It was Tucker's old one on Skulker. He stopped and looked at the PDA.

"Go to newstand, and purchase magazine with article about purple back gorillas" Skulker read out. Why would it say that? Why would Skulker need to do that? Wings popped out of Skulker's back and he flew out, him screaming on the way.

The chains around Danny disappeared, and I felt the weight around my arm and wrist disappeared, even though I didn't notice it get there in the first place. I pulled my arm out, still holding the books I needed. Tucker looked down at his PDA, looking in thought.

"Hmm…I have the same thing on mine" he observed. Huh? That's weird.

"I think we'll blow that one off" Danny said, looking up at where Skulker flew off, rubbing his shoulder. I walked up to them.

"Come on. Let's not be late for class" I called.

* * *

"Danny, eat something" Sam said. It was lunch time now, and we were sitting on the bleachers.

"I can't eat now. He could be anywhere" Danny looked around quickly, as if expecting something to jump out and attack him. He was paranoid now.

"Danny, you have to eat something. It's good for you. This…isn't" I tried, gesturing to the lack of food that Danny has.

Tucker grabbed the milk carton and opened it. Two blue orb like things flew out, and stuck themselves on Danny and I's faces.

"Danny! Rose!" Sam and Tucker screamed. I instantly froze in my place. Where did that come from?

Skulker landed behind us, making us turn towards him.

"Now, children, once more, I, Skulker, shall-!" Skulker started, before being cut off by the PDA again.

"Take photos of gorilla?" it sounded like a question. The wings popped out again, and Skulker had a confused face as he left.

The blue things around Danny and I disappeared. Well, that's convenient.

"Well, at least he's regular" Sam observed. I gasped as my eyes widened, my mind finally working out Skulker's schedule.

"Like a schedule!" I exclaimed.

"What's the next thing that you have planned for me, Tucker?" Danny asked. Tucker looked down at his PDA.

"Gym, Why?" Tucker inquired. I looked at Danny, who had a smirk.

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" I asked. If he doesn't, then I do.

"Not yet. I have to test something first" Danny smirked.

* * *

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I walked out with Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"And that's what happened on groundhog's day" I finished. I told them the story of my mom hibernating like a groundhog for the winter. At least I'm not telling them stories of my boyfriend when he was a kid. Man, those were hilarious!

We walked out of the doors, and I saw the woman from Danny's house on Saturday. Danny noticed her too, because his face turned confused.

"Why is Connie from genius magazine here?" he asked. Sam and Tucker shrugged, having no idea. They then turned to me.

"I have a suspicion, but I doubt it's right" I lied.

"Come on! Let's go to my house for a bit" Danny exclaimed, jumping down the steps. Sam and Tucker followed.

"Aren't you coming, Rosa?" Danny asked. Seriously, where did that come from!?

"I have something to do here at school. You guys go on ahead, It won't take long" I urged them. They looked unconvinced, especially Sam, but went anyway.

After they turned a corner and I couldn't see them anymore, I walked to the woman, Connie.

"All right. What do I have to do?" I asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Connie suggested.

"This interview thing won't take long, will it?" I asked.

"Oh, no. We'll only ask a couple questions" Connie assured. Yeah, a couple questions will turn into a hundred.

"All right" I sighed, following Connie to who knows where, probably the park or something.

* * *

It was later, at nighttime. I was in hiding with Danny as Sam and Tucker acted like a purple back gorilla. Actually, they were on point. I was hearing Skulker as we were in hiding.

"Where are they?" Skulker growled.

"According to this infernal device-" he started, "Which I can not reprogram! The ghost boy was supposed to be here an hour ago" he continued. Huh, guess he wasn't counting on me. This'll be a nice surprise then.

"You were supposed to be the bait! You stupid animal!" Skulker finished. I was about to at him, because no one, and I mean NO ONE, disrespects animals when I'm around! Danny held me back though, and I'm grateful, otherwise we would have been caught.

"Sampson's not stupid!" Sam yelled at him. I smiled. You go, Sam!

"He's also not here. Can I take a message?" Tucker asked innocently.

"You two! You'll pay for this!" Skulker yelled. I heard metal clinking and clanking, meaning that he was getting out weapons.

"Come on, Danny. Let me at him!" I whispered.

"Not yet. We have to wait" Danny denied.

"What!?" Skulker yelled. I heard clinking and clanking, meaning that they were disappearing.

"That's our cue now" Danny said. We left our place and flew to the others and Skulker.

"Stop! Stop! I can't! I can't!" Skulker cried.

"I can help with that!" Danny called as he flew down and punched Skulker to the complete other side of the habitat.

I quickly flew at him and delivered 5 hard punches at him. Nuts, bolts, and screws flew. Wait, is this an exo skeleton? Why would a ghost need that?

As I was about to deliver another punch to him, he got up and side stepped, sadly making me fall to the floor. A gun popped out of his shoulder, pointed at me.

Then, it suddenly turned into a polisher and started polishing his own face. He stumbled back. I saw that Tucker was smiling from my peripheral vision.

"Stop fooling around, Tucker!" Sam and I yelled.

"Power him down already! NOW!" Danny screamed, coming to my aid, which I didn't need any. I mean come on! Look at my life!

"Relax. Everything is totally under-" he was cut off as an arrow shot through the PDA and they stuck to the tree. "Control? Aw, man! I had 4 more payments on this one!" Tucker pouted.

"Tucker, you're fired" Danny called. Skulker faced us.

"Very well. I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your lives in cages, but now I will rest your pelts at the foot of my bed" Skulker threatened. That's just gross.

"Okay, that's just gross" Sam said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Well, ghost children, any last words?" Skulker sneered. Danny and looked at each other.

"Just this" Danny started.

 _"Sampson, would you like to help us beat up this ghost from earlier?"_ I called.

Sampson came and attacked Skulker.

"You learned his language?" Sam asked, surprised.

"When you're in a family of animal lovers, you learn how animals communicate" I lied.

We watched as Sampson pounded and disassembled Skulker's exo suit.

"But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high tech battle suit?" Tucker asked. You say 'high tech battle suit', I say 'exo suit', or 'exo skeleton'.

"Maybe he's like Napoleon" I guessed. They looked at me strangely.

"You know, Napoleon" Nothing. "Bonaparte?" Nada. "France's first emperor" Zilch. "One of the world's greatest military leaders" Nope. "Never mind" I sighed heavily.

Danny flew up and down to dodge flying parts of Skulker. Then his non-flaming head flew into Danny's chest, having him catch it.

"Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me?! Fear me!" a squeaky voice emanated from inside his head. I saw two little green legs try to wiggle their way out, so I walked up and picked up whatever was on the other side of the legs. It was a small ghost that could fit into a head. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were surprised, jaws dropped.

"I am the greatest hunter in all of ghost world! You will all fear me!" the ghost threatened.

"I'm sorry. Was that supposed to be a threat? How can I take you seriously when you're so small?" I smirked as Danny grabbed the thermos from Tucker.

Danny pointed and activated the thermos in my direction, directly at the small ghost. He started to be sucked in.

"You haven't seen the last of me. I shall capture you all! You shall all be mine! Mine! Do you hear!?" he screamed. Danny capped the thermos closed, effectively trapping the ghost.

"Cool. Let's go home" Danny sighed, in his human form already. I transformed into mine, having my hair back to blocking my eye.

"But you didn't get anything you could use on your report. You're still gonna get a D!" Sam protested.

"Aw, that's okay. We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla. If that's all I got done, then that's - Oh MY GOSH!" Danny freaked.

* * *

Mr. Lancer picked up the genius magazine and read an article to us.

"'Brooding genius, Daniel Fenton, did what no other researcher dared to do. Got close enough to this rare purple back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually…a Delilah.'" Mr. Lancer read. His face turned surprised when he read that.

"Nobody at that zoo bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"That's weird, huh?" Danny smiled.

"They were respecting the gorilla's privacy" I added. Mr. Lancer walked up to Danny's desk with his report in hand.

"Well, Fenton, I have to admit. I'm impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so bad, that you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. C" Mr. Lancer said, placing the paper. Okay, if I was a teacher, I would have given that a B at least!

"A C! I almost get killed by a gho-rilla, and all I get is a C!?" Danny freaked. Nice save there, Danny.

"Life's a big mystery, isn't it, Fenton?" Mr. Lancer smirked as the bell rang.

"Next time you want to get your grade up,...try the library. Autumn, can I speak to you for a moment?" he asked.

I nodded in response. He walked into the hallway, me following behind. He stopped after a few meters away from the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Lancer?" I asked. He smiled at me and opened genius magazine again.

"I read the article about you and your inventions. Why don't you bring one to class one day?" Mr. Lancer proposed. I thought about it for a minute. What could be the harm in that? Oh god, I hope I just didn't jinx myself. I probably did though, what with my luck and my life so far.

"I'll find the safest one I have" I smiled and nodded.

"Great! What about next Friday you bring one in?" he asked.

"Perfect" I nodded. Okay, what's the safest technologically advanced device that I have?

* * *

 **An 3,000 chapter for a 3-4 month long wait.** **(Hope you liked it! How about a review. We would love to hear your opinion or even ideas!)**


End file.
